


Little Earthquakes

by Socket



Category: Sunset Beach (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Lots of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socket/pseuds/Socket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6ft by 8ft prison cell filled with nothing but you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Earthquakes

**A/N:** The title belongs to a Tori Amos song, not me. SB and Liv/Gregory don't belong to me either (just in case you were wondering).  
**Timeline:** Set after the final episode of SB, from Gregory's POV.

 

6ft by 8ft cell filled with nothing but you. Your smile on the backs of my eyelids; a vision that haunts me waking and sleeping. 

Memories of you, of us, blotting up my brain. 

Unfinished sentences, silent promises, broken thoughts... all lost in the tempest of my love for you.

Storms pass - this one has lingered for years. The day we met, I bid farewell to reason and order - you were a whirlpool of chaos that struck me savagely. The pain of ages passed through your lips to mine.

Peace is a distant and diminishing memory. 

Was there a world before you? Was I a person before you?

You complete every thought I have, dictate every reaction I have. If I could drive you out, would I? I would be afraid to because I would not recognise myself without you. 

Alone in my cell, my heart beats the words I have never said; that I breathe for you. 

My skin recalls your touch, in dreams you are beside me. A blissful haze of remembrance and longing... and I am lost to the moment. My captive heart rising in joy to have you near again.

Our history is ugly - disloyal to the purity of our intentions at the beginning. 

I have lied to you and been lied to, I have been your tormentor and the victim of your torments. You meet me blow-for-blow, snarl-for-snarl... you are my perfectly flawed match. Even now - you are inured to my love.

Here I sit, in a prison cell, but I have been bound for years - by the look in your eyes, the lilt of your voice, the caress of your hand... 

We shall never be free of each other... a lifetime is not enough to release these shackles. Your heart is bridled to mine, our souls fused, our bodies still shrouded in the memory of those nights we shared... the hours of love-making and whispered plans for our future. 

And here is my future - a 6ft by 8ft cell filled with nothing but you. 

They cannot take you from me, my mind is my own and here I live, with you. Safe, where the outside world cannot touch us... and we are eternally happy, as we should always have been.


End file.
